


Tell Her She's Fine

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: Ship x Reader series [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, and good, but we already knew, fight me, he knows how to lay it down, he lays it down good for his noonas, like wow, reader works for SBS, sorry but Youngjae isn't this innocent little otter y'all think he is, wow honestly this is just filth, yugyeom is still a kinky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Honestly, I'm not even sorry for how filthy this is lol. Like I will fight anyone who says that Youngjae doesn't know how to lay it down and lay it down good. That Mokpo boy knows what's up. Hell, he was drinking on an IG live he did awhile back. If that doesn't exude some BDE, then y'all just blind. And Yugs? Well we done been knew that he could fuck you up good. And so here we are. With this filth. And so enjoy haha.





	Tell Her She's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not even sorry for how filthy this is lol. Like I will fight anyone who says that Youngjae doesn't know how to lay it down and lay it down good. That Mokpo boy knows what's up. Hell, he was drinking on an IG live he did awhile back. If that doesn't exude some BDE, then y'all just blind. And Yugs? Well we done been knew that he could fuck you up good. And so here we are. With this filth. And so enjoy haha.

You woke up this morning excited about spending the evening with some of your friends you hadn’t seen in ages. It wasn’t anyone’s fault in particular. Life was busy for all of you. You were working nonstop for the network you had interned for while still in university. You honestly never expected SBS to offer you a full time job after graduation but here you were. You had interned in the design department, often helping create ideas for the stages and sets for live shows. When they offered you the position of Lead Set Designer for Inkigayo, you jumped at the offer.

 

You were equally not expecting to befriend Youngjae and Yugyeom when you started working there full time, nearly three years ago. But somehow someone deemed it in the cards for you. And now here you were three years later shooting texts back and forth to each other in your free time. Today was your birthday and Youngjae and Yugyeom happened to have some free time this evening and knew of a little hole in the wall chicken shack that they wanted to take you to for dinner. Between their schedules and yours, you guys had barely seen each other for more than the occasional FaceTime moments in the last six months, so you were definitely looking forward to tonight.

 

That was until your boss popped in your office letting you know that half of the stage designs you had been working on for this week’s shows were going to have to be changed, per artist request. It was Friday afternoon and pre-recordings would begin around 8am on Sunday. You asked him if there was anyone else on your team that could do it but he kept insisting that because you were the lead designer, it was your responsibility and with that he handed you the list of all the changes that needed to be made.

 

You took the list from him and bowed as you flopped back down into your desk chair and began to look over it. You rolled your eyes at how small some of the changes were compared to the original plan, but decided that the quicker you got to it, the quicker you’d get done. You didn’t want to have to come in tomorrow and finish anything. You groaned as you fished your phone out of your desk to break the bad news to the boys and hope that they were free tomorrow evening for dinner.

 

**< <boss babe: hey so bad news..**

 

**< <sunshine boi: oh no noona what is it?**

**< <giant baby: no bad news! it’s your birthday today!**

**< <boss babe: i have to work late tonight redoing half of the stage designs before sunday. so i don’t think i can make dinner tonight. are you guys free tomorrow night??**

**< <sunshine boi: noooooo. noona we have practice all day tomorrow. :(**

**< <giant baby: noonaaaa~~~ that’s not fair! they shouldn’t make you work late on your birthday!**

 

**< <boss babe: fucking hell. i was really looking forward to seeing you guys tonight. i miss my boys. :((**

**< <boss babe: i guess i’ll just have to wait and see you guys when you’re here for your comeback stage.**

**< <giant baby: i’m sorry noona.**

**< <sunshine boi: me too noona.**

**< <sunshine boii: happy birthday tho. i love you!**

**< <giant baby: yeah noona happy birthday! we promise we’ll try to see you soon!**

**< <boss babe: thanks guys. i love you too. i guess i’ll see you guys later, i gotta get to work on this if i don’t want to be here all night.**

  


You threw your phone back in your desk and headed off to the studio to start making the changes requested. You managed to hold your tears in until you got in the elevator. You weren’t sad, per se, but just frustrated. You busted your ass during your internship and it landed you a great position here and in the three years you’ve been working here, you’ve continued to bust your ass. All you wanted to do was enjoy your birthday with your friends. Not redo all the hard work you’d done based on what these artists had already agreed on. But such is life in the entertainment business so by the time you made it to the studio, you sucked it up and got to work.

 

~~~~~

 

You honestly weren’t sure how long you’d been working when you had finally finished redoing everything. You knew it was late because it had gotten quiet around the studio. It wasn’t uncommon for people to be there late working on things and you’d had your fair share of late nights. So when you finally made it back up to your office to grab your things and saw that it was almost midnight, you were beyond irritated. Not only had you spent every waking moment of your birthday working, but you were also starving because you had to cancel your dinner plans with Youngjae and Yugyeom.

 

You knew that the little chicken shack near your apartment was still open, so you opted for stopping there on your way home and getting enough to last you until dinner tomorrow and a couple of bottles of soju to drown your sorrows in. You grabbed your bag and phone and headed to the elevator while calling in your order. You just wanted to be able to pick it up and get home as fast as you could to put an end to this miserable excuse for a birthday.

 

You noticed that you had a few texts from Youngjae and Yugyeom wishing you a happy birthday again and promising you that they would make it up to you soon. You laughed at that because it’s not like they were the ones that had cancelled on you. But you appreciated the fact that they still wanted to celebrate with you at some point, whenever that would end up being. You knew that you’d be seeing them soon enough at the studio once they started their comeback promotions. You wiped the frown off your face as you walked in to pick up your dinner order not wanting Mr. Kim to worry about you. You were a regular here so you put on the pleasantries, no matter how fake they were. You chatted with him briefly before heading to your apartment. You sighed once you got in the elevator, just ready to eat your chicken and go to bed.

 

You stepped out of the elevator and made the short walk to your apartment and punched in your keycode. You slipped your shoes off and sat your food and soju on the counter before heading to your room to change. You were halfway across the living room when you felt a hand slip over your mouth and around your waist. You immediately began to flail around to shake off whoever it was that had just touched you when you were quickly turned around and shushed. You’re met with Youngjae’s face, inches from your own and trying to hold his laughter in.

 

“Noona, relax it’s just me,” he said between chuckles.

 

You wiggled out of his hold and began hitting his arms.

 

“Youngjae?! What the fuck? You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here??”

 

“Ow, ow, ow, noona that hurts! Stop!”

 

He grabbed you by the wrists to stop the assault on him.

 

“If you’d just chill out for a second, I’ll explain it to you.”

 

You huffed and pulled loose from him and cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Okay well first of all, this was all Yugyeom’s idea.”

 

“Hyunnnnnng! Way to rat me out. I didn’t exactly twist your arm to get you to come with me.”

 

Yugyeom popped out from around the corner with a pout on his face.

 

“Noonaaaaa,” he whined. “We just wanted you to have a good birthday. We felt so bad that you had to work late. So we thought we’d surprise you.”

 

You blinked at him and kept shifting your attention between him and Youngjae.

 

“Sooooo, surprise?”

 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head as you walked back towards the kitchen counter where your now cold dinner was. You could hear Youngjae and Yugyeom follow behind you and when you got to the counter you turned around to face them. There was no way that you could be mad at them. I mean, they had been waiting for you for who knows how long just so you wouldn’t have to eat alone on your birthday. You let out a soft sigh before smiling at them.

 

“Thank you. Both of you. You didn’t have to do this but you did anyway. So thank you.”

 

They both smiled at you as you turned back to grab some shot glasses, but were quickly stopped when a pair of hands snaked around your stomach. You froze and turned your head to see who it was when you were met face to face with Youngjae. You’d never been in this close proximity to him before and suddenly the room felt 10 degrees warmer.

 

“Y-Youngjae, what are you do-,” was all you could manage to whisper before his lips were on yours.

 

He turned you around and pulled you closer to him. For a split second you weren’t sure if you should pull back and ask what the hell was going on or just melt into it. Youngjae answered for you when he slipped his tongue in your mouth. The kiss was hungry but not forceful and the way that his hands came up to cup your face had you twisting your fingers through his hair. His hands slowly made their way from your face down your sides and around your waist again. He walked you backwards until your back came in contact with your fridge and you pulled back looking up at him.

 

“Noona,” he smirked at you. “We wanted to give you a gift you’d remember for a while. Since you know, we’ll all be really busy soon.”

 

He licked his lips as you stared up at him and then around him to look at Yugyeom. You could see the bulge in his jeans and when you made eye contact with him you felt light headed at how delicious he looked. You were tempted to just jump them both right then when you realized that you had never even talked about any sexual feelings you had for them and them for you. You weren’t one to pass up an opportunity to get some, especially from two guys as attractive as Youngjae and Yugyeom were. But these guys were your friends. And you didn’t want to screw all that up. Literally and figuratively.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” you pushed Youngjae back just slightly. “I.. what if.. I don’t want to lose you guys as friends.”

 

They both chuckled and exchanged looks before Youngjae stepped in closer to you again.

 

“Noona. Nothing has to change between us after this.”

 

“But how could it not?”

 

“Noona,” Yugyeom now chiming in. “Do you love us? Like as friends?”

 

“Of course I do, Yugy, you know that.”

 

“Right, we do. And we love you too. As a friend.”

 

He paused for a moment.

 

“Do you think we’re attractive?”

 

You opened your mouth to answer but quickly snapped it shut. You did this a few times before they both started laughing at you.

 

“You look like a fish when you do that Noona.”

 

You furrowed your eyebrows and pouted at Yugyeom.

 

“Answer the question Noona. Do you think Youngjae and I are attractive?”

 

You opted to just nod in response, earning another laugh from Yugyeom.

 

“We think you’re attractive too.”

 

Youngjae pinned you up against the fridge once again, his hands on either side of your face.

 

“So you see Noona.. nothing really has to change. We’re all friends. And we all have needs. It’s no secret that none of us have the time to really date anyone, so why not help each other out sometimes?”

 

He kisses at your jaw before trailing down to your neck, nibbling on the skin. You tilt your head to give him better access before you whisper a tiny “okay” as your hands pull him closer. He looks up at you before continuing to make sure he heard you correctly and you just nodded in response before looking at Yugyeom and doing the same. That was all it took for Youngjae to crash his lips against yours again, pulling your body against his. Your hands found their way back to his hair and tugged at it. He sucked on your tongue as his hands went lower to cup your ass. He grabbed at your thigh to pull your leg up and you quickly allowed yourself to be lifted up, wrapping your legs around his waist.

 

He moved away from the fridge and stumbled into the living room with you, laying you on the couch and hovering over you. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside and made quick work on the buttons of your blouse. His lips finding your neck again and kissing across your collarbones before trailing open mouthed kisses down to your bra. You arched into his touch as he began kissing at your breasts over your bra. He smirked as your nipples became harder with each kiss. He continued trailing kisses down your stomach, stopping where your pants began. He nipped at the skin there before pulling back and looking at you.

 

“These are gonna have to go, Noona.”

 

All you could do was nod your head and raise your hips up enough to get them off. He lowered back over you, kissing your stomach while massaging your breasts and hooking his fingers in the waistband of your panties. Never one to miss an opportunity to tease, he sucked at your clit through your panties, causing you to buck your hips up while almost sinful moans left your lips.

 

“Unng, fuck Youngjae..”

 

Hearing you say his name like that sent him over the edge and he quickly ripped your panties off your body and began devouring you like he’d been starved his whole life. You swore his tongue was working miracles on your clit before he began to suck on it. Then you knew it was working miracles. Your hands found their way back down to his hair and the growl that escaped his lips nearly caused you to come right then.

 

Just when you thought your orgasm was about to wash over you, he pulled back and attacked your lips again. You could taste yourself on him but you were too far gone to even care. He reached behind you and unhooked your bra before nibbling on your nipple while massaging your breast as his other hand trailed back down between your legs. He slipped his middle finger in you with ease and wasted no time building up a quick pace, crooking his finger up and finding your sweet spot.

 

He moved to your other nipple as he continued to finger you and you arched into his touch again. You began to clench around his finger and were about to tumble over the edge when he removed his finger and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down past his thighs. He was fishing for a condom in his pocket when you grabbed his wrist. Your breathing was still ragged as you spoke.

 

“I’m on.. I’m on the pill.”

 

He shot you a dark look and stood up, discarding his pants entirely before lining up with your already soaked entrance, grabbed your hips, and pushed all the way in you. He groaned as he felt your velvet heat around him. Soft grunts leaving his lips before moving in to capture your lips again. His pace was rough but steady, pulling almost all the way out before snapping his hips back into you. The sound of skin against skin had your senses heightened and you wrapped your legs around Youngjae, signalling for him to go deeper.

 

He slid his arms up underneath you and pulled you up into his lap facing him.

 

“I want you to ride me, Noona.”

 

You moaned at his words and wrapped your arms around his neck as you began to roll your hips against his. He met each one and you threw your head back as Youngjae sucks a deep bruise onto your collarbone. You can faintly hear small moans coming from the chair next to you and look over to see Yugyeom palming himself over his jeans. Seeing the look of pure lust on his face causes the coil in your lower stomach to tighten, almost to the point of breaking.

 

Your pace started slowing down and you couldn’t keep yourself from clenching around Youngjae if you tried.

 

“Fuck, Noona, you’re so fucking tight,” he groans out between bites to your neck. “You feel so good around me. So good.”

 

He grabs your hips and begins to bounce you on his lap and you know that you don’t have much left before you break. You find his lips again and swallow each others moans until you feel yourself losing control.

 

“Ah, fuck Youngjae, I’m coming, I’m..”

 

Your orgasm hits you harder than you think it ever has. And you’re almost positive that your neighbors can hear you. But that thought quickly leaves as you will yourself to clench around Youngjae once more, sending him over the edge. His hips stutter as he bites down on your shoulder and grunts, his release painting your insides. You both continue to roll your hips against each other through your highs before coming to a standstill, breathing heavily against each other.

 

You raise your head up off Youngjae’s shoulder and rest it against his forehead before kissing him again.

 

“Happy birthday, Noona.”

 

You sigh in content, feeling like you could fall asleep at any second when you hear Yugyeom shift in the chair next to you. Before you can turn around to look at him, you feel his arms snake around your waist and pull you up off Youngjae. You whine at not only the loss of contact but because your entire body is still sensitive. Yugyeom chuckles as he turns you to face him. He definitely doesn’t look like the young boy you met three years ago. He’s grown up and grown up quite nicely. He walks backwards and sits back in the chair he was previously sitting in and pats his lap for you to join him.

 

You make your way over to Yugyeom and sit across his lap. He puts his arms around your waist and begins drawing little patterns down your legs while kissing your neck. You can feel him straining against his jeans and you move your hand to start palming him over his jeans when he grabs your wrist and stops you. You look up at him confused when he kisses you.

 

“Noona,” he breathes out between kisses. “Tonight is about you. I’ll take care of that when I take care of you.”

 

Before you can argue, he’s moving so quick and swapping positions with you. Now you’re the one in the chair and instead of in your lap, he’s kneeling in front of you, spreading your legs as wide as they can go and draping them over his shoulder. He kisses up your inner thigh, grazing his teeth across them occasionally. Your hands grip the sides of your chair when he begins to suck lightly on your clit. You can feel him smirking against you when you dig your heels into his back to pull him in closer.

 

He gives it a light nibble before inserting two fingers into you and quickly has you on the edge of coming undone again. The sounds he’s making are enough to cause you to clench around his fingers before he pulls back and pulls his shirt over his head and his pants down. He leans down and scoops you up, wrapping your legs around him as he walks with you to your bedroom.

 

He drops you onto your bed and hovers over you.

 

“Sorry Noona.. I needed more room than just that chair.”

 

You moan at how delicious he looks and with your legs still wrapped around him, pull him down on top of you and capture his lips with yours. He wastes no time deepening it and works his way down your neck and to your chest, sucking a deep red mark on your collarbone. He kisses his way down your torso and dips his tongue in your navel before leaving featherlike kisses as he works his way back to your lips.

 

His skin is flushed and he leans in more and nibbles at your ear. Breath hot on your skin and leaving goosebumps at his next words.

 

“Noonaaa. I wanna try something. Do you trust me?”

 

He pulls back and looks you in the eyes, brushing your hair out of your face. He looks like a mixture of innocent maknae and grown ass man. You nod your head at him.

 

“I need to hear you say it. Please.”

 

“I trust you Yugy.”

 

With that, he pulls you up and turns you to lay on your stomach. He grabs a pillow and lifts you up by the hips to place it under you. He leans over you and kisses down your back, his hands rubbing up and down your sides. He kisses at the base of your spine and starts to slowly massage your cheeks, nibbling on them in the process and slowly spreading them apart. You can feel his breath on you and then his tongue as he begins to kitten lick around your rim. The moan that you let out was pure filth as he kept licking around the tight ring and beginning to suck on it.

 

“Ohmygod Yugs.. ungh please don’t stop.”

 

Your encouragement snaps something in him as he licks all the way from your clit and back to your rim before slowly dipping his tongue into you. He wraps one hand around your stomach and trails it down to your clit and rubs it in time with his tongue moving in and out of you. It’s slow and with purpose and you can feel yourself close to coming undone again. You wrap a hand around his wrist to stop him and he gives you one last suck before turning you over again and reaching to your bedside table to grab something.

 

You look at him with a sly smirk on your face.

 

“You really planned this all out, huh?”

 

He bit his lip and winked at you while he popped open the lube bottle and started to squeeze some in his hands. You watch with hooded eyes as he strokes himself a few times before leaning back over you and kissing you.

 

Your legs wrap around him instinctively and he pulls you up into his lap again, lowering you onto him slowly to not hurt you. You’d never been with a guy in this way before, but for some reason with Yugyeom you felt safe. He was one of your best friends and judging by his dance moves, you knew that he knew how to lay it down. And never in your wildest fantasies would you think he’d be laying it down for you.

 

The stretch was slow and it burned a little. You alternated between holding your breath and letting out quick puffs of air while your body adjusted. When you were finally lowered onto him, you rested your forehead against his and grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips. He pulled back and looked at you, waiting for you to give him the okay to move. You nodded your head and he slowly began to raise you up before lowering you back down onto him.

 

His lips found your neck again and he wasted no time in trailing kisses down to your breasts and grazing his teeth across your nipples. The pace stayed slow and you could feel the pressure starting to pool in your stomach again when he gently laid you back down and pulled out. You whined again at the loss of contact when you immediately felt full again. He entered you so fast and found your g-spot with laser like precision causing you to release a string of curses and moans that you were positive your neighbors heard.

 

There was nothing soft and sensual about this. And you were loving every second of it. His hands found their way back to your breasts and massaged them as he continued to pound into. It was like every video of him floor grinding you’d ever seen. Hips moving with focus and precision, knowing exactly how to angle them to draw the best response from you.

 

“Noona. Fuck. You’re so fucking tight. You feel so good around my cock Noona.”

 

The filth coming from his mouth drove you crazy as you pulled him in for another kiss. You swallowed each others moans as his thrusts became sloppy. He reached down and began to rub your clit again and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. You began to clench around him again as your moans grew louder and louder. With one last snap of his hips, you were seeing stars. You clenched around him as you came undone below him and you could feel him twitching and pulsating inside you before he released inside you with your name dancing across his lips.

 

He pulled out of you and flopped down next to you. Your chests both heaving as you try to catch your breath again. He lightly elbows you and starts to chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing Noona,” he chuckled out. “I just.. I didn’t think you’d be down for any of that.”

 

He looks over at you with a shy smile on his face now. You laugh as you push the hair away from his face. You hear the bathroom door open and look over to see Youngjae standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist. He still looked delicious but you were so exhausted. He shook his head and smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of your bed.

 

“I’m surprised your neighbors didn’t call the cops on us Noona.”

 

You groaned in embarrassment and sat up, throwing a pillow at Youngjae in the process. He caught it and tossed it to the side before grabbing your arm and pulling you in for another kiss and then allowing Yugyeom to do the same.

 

“I hope you enjoyed our birthday surprise for you Noona.”

 

Yugyeom was wearing the dorkiest grin and all you could do was laugh at the two of them.

 

“Yes you idiots, I did. Thank you.”

 

Youngjae let out his signature cackle as you playfully shoved at both of them. Maybe this wouldn’t be the big deal you thought it was going to be. The three of you were joking around just like you always had. The only difference is that you were all naked now.

 

You got up and made your way towards the bathroom before turning back around to look at them.

 

“You guys still gonna be here when I get out?”

 

They exchanged looks and nodded at you.

 

A smirk found its way to your lips before you turned to continue walking.

 

“Good. I’ve got some food in the kitchen and then thought that after we ate that, you guys would be up for some more dessert.”

 

The groan that left both of their lips almost caused your knees to give out before you made it to the shower. You were about to shut the door when you heard Youngjae call out to you.

 

“No need to close that door Noona. I want a snack before we eat dinner.”


End file.
